


By the Still of Your Hand

by summerwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Harry’s horny inner thoughts, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, Top Harry, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine
Summary: Louis has a little insecurity, Harry makes him feel better about it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 607
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	By the Still of Your Hand

"Things between us have been great—” Harry panted out between sharp teeth on his lips. 

A nimble hand pressed against the front of his trousers and squeezed fleetingly around his cock. Harry thrust into it. He chased the warmth of the delicate hand clumsily stroking against him and shivered at the kisses placed at the base of his neck. Every touch was soft and somewhat timid, comparable to the boy doing so. 

“I think—oh, _god_. I think we get on well, don’t you?”

“Yeah, we get on fairly.” he squeezed Harry on the side of too harsh. “Sorry, sorry.”

The door they were pressed against flung open and to Harry’s surprise, he was pulled in. It was the first time he was allowed beyond the front step, and before he could have a look around, his attention was engulfed by a soft pair of lips, and those same blundering hands tangling back into his hair. The kiss was tender, yet uncoordinated. Their mouths pressed unevenly against each other and the other side of the kiss was endearingly overeager. 

Harry slowed the hurried pace, taking his beloved's face in his hands, and kissed him slowly. Their lips pressed for a few seconds at a time. Soft, languid, and sticky. Harry twirled his fingertips between silky hair and the smooth skin of his neck. Everything about this boy was gentle. From his soft spoken tone to the way he curled his fists in Harry’s jumper, he was always devastatingly delicate. 

Harry let his tongue carefully slide out to ease the puckering of their lips. Leisurely, he lapped one over the other before reeling it back in. 

“Louis, let me finish.” The two of them huffed out a laugh, knowing that Harry had yet to get a solid word in since they reached the doorstep of Louis’ flat. Under normal circumstances, Harry wouldn’t mind being shut up and distracted by sweet kisses from the boy in front of him, it was all they ever seemed to do. But in his current state, he was nervous, excited, and had his heart bound in Louis’ gentle hands. “I’ve been trying to ask you to be my boyfriend all evening long.”

Louis went stiff beneath Harry’s hold. All of the mischievous amusement that brightly colored his eyes had dimmed to a sudden shade of shock.

“Are you really?”

“Yes, if you’ll allow me. You have to stop kissing me first though.” 

Louis looked a bit more flushed than usual. His fringy hair laid swept across his furrowed brows and his lips remained parted. Harry knew Louis was more shy than social, and oftentimes was overwhelmed by something a simple as hand holding, but he had never seen him so caught off guard, and quiet.

“Is that alright?” Harry gently asked for approval and only continued when Louis nodded his head. “I know we agreed to take things slow, and to get to know each other before we jumped into anything, but I think we’re ready. We’re both in a really great place in our postgrad studies, we spend nearly all of our free time together, and if I may speak for us both, the attraction is obviously there.”

Louis’ shocked expression melted into coyness. His smile naturally curved over his teeth and his nervous hands tangled in front of him.

“You’re trying to embarrass me, Harry.” 

“I’m not,” Harry laughed. “I’m trying to have a relationship with you, but only if you’re on board with the idea as well.”

Louis went stock still again. Harry watched as his eyes went unblinking, and his lips slightly dropped back open. He looked unsure. Baffled. He eyed Harry with a suspicious brow as if there was something more to be said or a punchline to follow. It made Harry uneasy.

Louis’ reaction didn’t feel like rejection, but it wasn’t the enthusiastic _yes,_ Harry hoped for. It was almost as if Louis couldn’t believe what Harry was saying, or had never considered Harry wanting him in that way. It was disheartening. 

“You aren’t joking are you?” Louis asked. 

“ _No,_ Louis, I wouldn’t joke about that. I _would_ love for you to be mine, however, and I’d like to be your boyfriend too.” 

Louis paused long enough to lick his lips, then smiled.

“You mean it?”

“Yes!” he laughed. “I do.”

Without another word, Louis laced his hand with Harry’s, and led him over to a velvet sofa plucked right from the cover of a romance novel. Louis sat Harry against it and stood before him. He swung back and forth from the back of his heels to the tips of his toes. His hands tangled. He looked at Harry with eyes unblinking. There was hesitation blossoming on his lips, but before Harry could encourage him to speak, Louis surged forward and kissed him. 

The embrace was ungracious and bold. Louis’ teeth bit down onto Harry’s lip and the sting of pain made them both groan. Harry was easily lost in Louis’ slippery tongue and the heavenly sounds that escaped his mouth. It wasn’t until he was half pulled out of his pants that he noticed Louis had dropped to his knees. 

Harry separated himself from the kiss by throwing his head back in pleasure. Louis managed to get his cock out without a struggle. Harry felt Louis carefully thumb against his length, then looked down to watch him marvel. 

“So big,” Louis murmured. “You’re massive _and_ thick. Mmm.”

“What are you doing, baby?”

Louis ignored him in favor of loosely fisting Harry’s cock with his tiny hand. His fingertips were cold to the touch around his hardening length, but as the coolness swept over his slit, trembles of pleasure raced down Harry’s spine. He clenched his eyes shut, and within a second of indulgence, lips and soft pecks were pressed down his shaft. 

Unsteady.

Louis exhaled against his groin - his open mouth rested just above Harry’s balls. He tongued around one gently as if to have a taste. The flicks were fleeting and teasing, and Harry’s toes curled in his shoes at the tingling sensation. It wasn’t much longer until Louis was back to kissing his cock. His lips trailed over the thick vein and up to the crown. With stuttered breaths he rubbed the head of it against his cheek, up over his lips, and kissed it again greedily. Harry groaned as Louis worshipped his member.

No one had ever kissed his cock adoringly or whispered its praises. Louis very nearly sang its accolades before him. Harry watched his every move, lip bitten harshly, as Louis took his time working him up. His kisses grew sloppier and his hands groped for more.

Louis moved to take him down, but winced as he shuffled forward.

“Lou—Honey, wait, wait, wait.” Harry tipped Louis back to speak to him. “Lift up off your knees for a second.”

Louis leaned back as Harry grabbed a cushion off the sofa, and placed it under Louis’ knees. He dotted his forehead with a kiss and thumbed against the curve of his cheek. Louis nuzzled into it. 

“Thank you.”

Harry nodded, eyes wide, glazed, and fluttered shut. Louis wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and suckled. His shivering hands moved in a corkscrew motion. Harry held his own hips down as the wet heat of Louis’ tongue flattened against his underside and curled back up across his dribbling slit. Harry brought his clenched knuckles to his mouth and bit.

Louis took Harry down again, not very far, but deep enough to feel the suction. A pitched hum of pleasure buzzed on Louis’ lips and shook Harry into an upright position. Louis gagged at the jump and all too quickly pulled off.

“Sorry.” Louis rasped, eyes red and misty. 

“No, love, that was me. I - You felt incredible and I wasn’t ready for it.” Harry held out his hands and soothed Louis through his coughing fit. “It’s fine. Let’s just watch some telly or something—“

“ _No_ , no, I want to do this for you. Just - will you guide me for a bit?”

“ _Guide you?_ ” 

“Yeah, please?”

“Why? You were doing so good. Have you never done this before?”

“Just do it, please?” Louis pressed a kiss to his tip. “Use my mouth for a bit. I just want to be good for you.”

His filthy words summoned every last pleasurable spark in Harry’s lower region. Louis had never been this erotic, or spoken to him in such a convincing tone. The veil of innocence was pulled back momentarily and Harry would be a fool to not fully indulge in it. 

With one hand around his cock and the other cupped around the back of Louis’ neck, Harry slowly fed his tip to the open and awaiting mouth before him. As his prick entered, Louis hummed around it once more, pleased to have his girth back in between his lips. Harry trembled. Eyes lidded. 

The feel of Louis’ mouth was warm and slick. It seemed his lips were out of practice or just not used to the size of Harry’s cock. Like he asked, Harry guided Louis up and down his shaft, careful not to push too far. 

“Just suck at the tip, baby. Make it nice and wet for me and I’ll take care of the rest. You’re doing amazing.”

The rigid line of Louis’ shoulders softened as he sighed in relief and did as he was told. He sucked greedily as Harry tugged himself off and chased the slick warmth of Louis’ tongue. It got messy in a hurry. Louis tongued and slobbed over his prick as if it were his favourite first taste. He fondled Harry’s balls and thumbed the loose skin around them. 

Harry jut forward. Eyes clenched shut. Louis’ tongue pressed hard against his tip to protect his reflex and he swallowed carefully around him. It was all too good, too soon. Harry could feel himself edging on the release of pleasure. 

“Do you want to swallow?” Harry asked with tight features and a quick rubbing hand. Louis nodded with stars in his eyes. “Good boy—keep your lips on me. Just breathe.”

With a solid squeeze to his balls, and Louis’ tongue dipping into his slit, Harry came white hot into Louis’ mouth. The back of his throat was coated. His eyes were welled up with the need to swallow. Harry basked in the obscene sight of Louis gagging on his spunk. He never so much as invited Harry in, and now he was sat on his knees, taking it.

Harry pulled out and pulled Louis into him. He heaved quietly as Harry situated him on his lap and peppered his blushing face with gratuitous kisses.

“You did so well,” he panted. “God, that was _incredible_. Hey—“ Harry turned Louis’ chin to face him and kissed the slick right off his lips. He tasted like Harry. His chin was wet with all the effort it took to please Harry. It drove him a bit mad. “Let me get you off,” he reached for Louis’ waist. “You must be aching huh, darling?”

“No—“ Louis stopped his hand harshly, not allowing him anywhere near the front of his trousers. “I-I already finished up. Got myself off while you were guiding me. It was nice.”

Louis hopped up off the sofa and off of Harry. He smoothed the wrinkles in his clothing and held his hands over his trousers. 

“Alright,” Harry said. “But I owe you one, sweetheart.”

Louis smiled, lips still wet.

“I’m going to go shower, now. I’ll see you tomorrow evening?”

Harry shivered at his icey tone. He had never spent a night with Louis before, but he felt safe to assume he’d allow him to after what just took place. 

“Yeah, um. Yeah. Do you want to just meet here? Or—”

“Here is fine. You can pick me up and we can revise at that coffee shop you like.” 

Louis leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek before turning and retreating down the hall. The lingering buzz of his lips danced on Harry’s skin in the dark and settled him into a motionless state. Harry was left lonesome on the sofa, cock still out and sticky. Louis had left him with nothing else but a whispered, fleeting,

“Goodnight.”

—

Saturday marked a month’s worth of the official start to their relationship, and Harry had Louis settled against him at the end of the bar top.

Vodka dripped from his lips as Harry swallowed down another shot and pulled his boy in closer. Louis was clearly a bit loose tonight. His kisses edged from Harry’s neck down to the exposed skin of his chest, and he didn’t hesitate to nibble against him. Normally, hand holding and a forehead kiss was as far as Harry was allowed in public, but some sort of switch had flipped, and Louis was all over him. 

Harry loved it.

The palm of his hand slid from Louis’ waist and rested hotly over the swell of Louis’ bum. The small move of intention made his heart race and made his head spin with desire. He was waiting for Louis to pull away or give him a cheeky slap on the wrist. When neither of those happened, Harry traced mindless patterns into the fabric of his jeans, and Louis only pressed closer against him.

“I missed you all week,” Harry said. “I think I need to pull your nose out of those books more often.”

Louis smiled, but ignored him. He continued to kiss timidly at the front of Harry’s neck. The soft silk of his lips sent a pleasurable warmth through Harry’s system, similar to the drinks they already consumed. His skin buzzed under the dark amber light of the tiny pub and the loud music drowned out the cat calls whistled their way. A particular kiss thrilled Harry into a soft squeeze against Louis’ arse and Louis melted into it. 

Harry had never seen him so aroused. 

“Should we take care of this elsewhere?” Harry whispered low into Louis’ ear. “We can shag in the toilets, I’m not above that.”

“I am.”

Harry laughed at his deadpanned response and ended up kissing Louis on the lips. 

“We can finish up right here then,” Harry pulled him in closer. “Let everyone in here see how needy you are for me.”

Louis exhaled shakily similar to his fingers wrapped loosely around Harry’s neck. He didn’t immediately reject him. He didn’t even tell him to piss off. He shivered at first and looked up at Harry with responsive, glassy eyes. Harry’s chest swelled with confidence as he cupped Louis’ waist with his hands and pressed forward. He kissed Louis gently at first to not overwhelm him. His lips moved with a softness and his hands rubbed low at the base of his spine. Louis moaned in a dreamy tone.

Harry took it further. His slick tongue tangled deeply with Louis’ and his hands gripped possessively under the hem of his shirt. Louis’ skin was warm and dewy, radiating a desirable heat. Harry wanted to peel his clothing off and kiss him all over his glistening skin.

“What’s gotten into you?” Harry asked. 

“You feel good.” Louis muttered breathless. “Please keep your hands on me.”

Harry gave Louis’ hips a squeeze and let gravity take over. He brought Louis into him by the crease of his bum and licked over his earlobe to drive him wild. Louis craned into the feeling. He dropped his neck back and let Harry kiss, nibble, and suck all the way down to his shoulder. 

Harry’s cock hardened at the sound of Louis whimpering his name there in a crowded room, and moved to slot a leg between Louis’ own. Instead of going for it, Louis gasped and jumped back at the feeling. His eyes went from glassy to unbearably sober.

“Y’alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis half smiled and laced his hands over his crotch area. “It’s just getting late. I think I should probably start heading back to mine.”

“Okay,” Harry said, slight baffled. “Just let me grab my coat and I’ll walk you—”

“No, H. I’m alright. It’s just around the corner and I get moody in the cold anyway.”

Louis leaned up against Harry, pushed off his tippy toes, and stole a hard kiss from his lips. Harry didn’t have a moment to counter argue as Louis caressed his face and went on his way out the door. It was the second time in a week that Louis had left him hot and bothered without an explanation or a goodbye. 

Harry ordered another shot of vodka.

—

Harry stood out on Louis’ doorstep and pressed harshly against the doorbell. 

He hadn’t warned Louis that he was coming over. He didn’t even stop to consider that Louis might not be home. Just prior to his breaking point, Harry was revising, pitifully, turning pages over just to read them over again. Him and Louis hadn’t talked much since Saturday, and the silence between them clouded his will to learn. 

It was all he could think about. It was all he could reel over until he felt ill. The ambiguity of that night drove a wedge of uncertainty in his confident demeanor and it wasn’t a feeling he was quite accustomed to. He closed his useless books, threw on his warmest clothing, and showed up knocking at Louis’ front door, hoping he’d be up and ready to answer. 

“Harry?”

When the door handle jiggled open and revealed Louis peeking behind it, Harry breathed in a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” he smiled. “Mind some company?”

“No, of course not. Come in. _Hi_.” Louis allowed him past the front door and locked it up behind him. He stood there tightly bundled in a thigh length robe and a softly bitten smile. “Sorry I’m not decent. I wasn’t expecting you or anyone.”

“Are you kidding me? Come here.”

Harry pulled Louis in by the waist, kissed his forehead, and gave his hip a squeeze. Louis kissed the corner of his jaw and warmth spread across every tense muscle in Harry’s body. The embrace was welcoming and sweet, something Harry hadn't initially pictured happening whilst walking over. He was wrong to assume differently, and as Louis stood there and lovingly warmed his arms, Harry gladly admitted that to himself.

All uncertainties were left at the door as they laced their hands together and proceeded through Louis’ flat. They bypassed the kitchen and the sitting area where Louis first got Harry off. They carried on down the hall, around the corner, and ended up in Louis’ bedroom. 

Harry dropped Louis’ hand from his as he watched him climb into bed on his own. 

“I was just getting a bit of work done. I haven’t really revised all that much this week.”

Harry stared as Louis sat back against his headboard and crossed his legs at the ankle. The unkissed skin of his thighs were temptingly out on display. Golden, thick, and tantalizing. His body was wrapped in warm evening light and Harry envied the way it was able to hold him. He wanted nothing more than to slip into bed with him and curl around his body with the same intent and same coverage.

Harry slipped off his shoes one by one as Louis went back to annotating the fragile book in his hands. His busy wrist flicked against the margins of the thin pages, as if he were picking up on a thought he had previously left off on. His eyes strained after every word, and he paid little attention to the way Harry slipped off his coat, and tossed it down on the floor next to him. He didn’t seem to mind that Harry was making himself at home.

With caution, Harry crawled in and settled next to him. The bed dipped with his weight and the headboard rattled against the wall as he made himself comfortable alongside Louis. Their hips aligned, their shoulders brushed, and Harry could smell the cleanliness of Louis’ skin. Fresh, floral, and gently scrubbed. 

Still, he wanted him closer.

“Come here.”

Louis looked up from his book and saw Harry’s outstretched arms reaching for him. His smile met his eyes as he tucked himself under Harry’s chin and lazily tossed his legs sideways over his lap. Harry got a hand around him and placed the other in between the warm seam of Louis’ thighs. He kissed from Louis’ temple, to his cheek, and finally to his soft giggling lips. Tasting Louis’ kiss after days on end had him convinced there was no sweeter treat. A pleasured hum crooned from deep inside Harry’s chest. 

“You only came here to distract me, didn’t you?” Louis bit against Harry’s lips. 

“That wasn’t my initial intention for showing up but it definitely is now.”

“Oh?” Louis pinched Harry’s ribs with a laugh and batted away all the extra kisses he was offered. “I’d like to see you try.”

Stubbornly, he rested his head back in the cove of Harry’s shoulder and went back to silent revising. 

Louis’ notes were messy and tangled. His oversized scrawl looped largely into each other and his underlined portions were nearly struck through. His scattered method endeared Harry. He knew he could sit and watch Louis scribble, highlight, and read for hours without interruption. Harry kissed the crown of Louis’ head where his hair was still damp and smelled like springtime. He wrapped a tighter hand in between Louis’ thighs and inhaled his delicate sweetness. His skin was soft and warm, and his legs were incredibly smooth. Harry couldn’t help but squeeze a bit out of curiosity.

The hold on Louis’ book faltered, and all the tension of his shoulders visibly eased, but Louis kept his gaze straight forward and played the part of studious well. Neither one of them had indulged in this sensation together before. Louis had never sat in Harry’s lap long enough for him to touch and Harry was never able to get a handful of his bare skin. He nearly stopped himself, but he observed Louis’ body, and the subtle shift of his knees. Louis parted both slightly and allowed him to slip higher. 

Harry nosed along Louis’ fringe as he continued to thumb teasingly at his thigh. He rocked the two of them gently back and forth, and let his free hand rest on the clothed curve of Louis’ bum. The small, intimate, gesture made Louis squirm and push back against the warmth of his hand. Still, he wouldn’t look at him. But Harry continued to rub him over his robe.

“Are you wearing anything under this?” 

Harry punctuated his question with a squeeze of both hands. Louis’ eyes fluttered beneath a hushed moan and slightly parted lips. His legs began to shuffle as Harry’s hands wandered - cupping and touching his soft smooth skin. The scribble of Louis’ notes were quickly becoming illegible and his breath matched the shakiness of his hand. He was obscenely overwhelmed and Harry grew stiff at the sight of him.

“No,” Louis said. “I only put this on to answer the door.” 

“Shame.” Harry shook his head. “You should have left it off.”

Harry groaned as Louis lifted his head and took him in by the lips. The hardcover book clattered off the bed and against the floor as Louis abandoned it in favor of wrapping his arms around Harry. His hands scratched lightly at Harry’s nape while their lips pressed frantically against each other. Harry opened up and let Louis slip his tongue in. As usual, he was delightfully eager. Louis kissed Harry like it was his first time, every time. His mouth opened excitedly and his hands went wild in the roots of Harry’s hair. 

His grip on Louis’ thigh tightened as he felt both of his legs drop open in a _please touch me_ manor. Harry _wanted_ to. Wanted to spread Louis open, get his fingers wet with him, and lick his come ridden hole clean. Instead, he slowed the kiss to a languid pace and lightly began to squeeze around his curves. It was alluring and feverish. The flush of Louis’ warm skin nearly burned him. Harry’s name quietly dripped from his lips as he shivered against Harry’s wandering hand. 

“Is this okay?” 

With a careful hand, Harry bunched up the robe’s material over his bum, and waited for Louis’ nod of approval. Louis kissed him instead. He pecked his lips, cheeks, forehead, and neck. Anywhere he could reach to keep his lips busy. Harry hummed in a dreadfully familiar tone. Louis’ kisses felt nice but they were a flash of avoidance, and suddenly, Harry was reminded of why he was here.

“Hey,” Harry dropped his hands and instead brought one to Louis’ face. “I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable, and if I’m doing something wrong, you have to tell me.”

“But you’re not doing anything wrong.” Louis answered bleary eyed. “Why did you stop?”

“Because you didn’t answer me, babe. And I won’t have you running off on me again right as things are getting heavy.”

Louis visibly tensed and wore a look of apprehension cloaked over his shoulders. His eyes wouldn’t meet Harry’s for a long moment as they shifted around the room and blinked rapidly. He chewed his bottom lip to a pulp. Wrestled his fidgeting hands in his lap. All was quiet and strained around them, and Harry nearly spoke to fill the silence. 

“I’ve been hiding something from you,” Louis said. “It’s silly, but it’s personal, and it has everything to do with why I run scared at times.”

“That’s alright.” Harry encouraged. “You can tell me anything. I’ll listen.”

“It’s ridiculous, though. _Embarrassing_ even.” 

Louis visibly winced and recoiled in the space of Harry’s arms. Pain gnawed at his shoulders and the corners of his eyes as he shook his head and repeatedly brushed the hair off his forehead. Harry placed a palm between his tense shoulder blades and rubbed his back carefully.

“Louis, I won’t—“

“I’m a virgin.”

The colour of his face beamed a bright red and his eyes locked on Harry’s. Louis sought judgment as if it was all he’s found before. Like he was waiting for Harry to point and laugh in hysterics, and dismiss himself from the bedroom. Harry was shocked, yes. But he knew right now was not the appropriate time to express that. 

“Are you?” Harry asked. Eyes kind.

“Yes,” Louis resigned to his own admission. “Remember the other night? When we, you know, did things on the sofa?”

“I remember, yeah. I can’t forget it.”

“That was my first time,” Louis said. “Ever.” 

Harry fondly recalled a bit of inexperience on Louis’ lips from that night. He choked a bit easier than someone well practiced and could hardly swallow further than the tip. Still, Louis was _good_. Louis was incredibly skilled with his tongue for someone who had never had a cock pushed down their throat. Harry hadn't quit lusting after the same intense release since it happened, and knowing now that he was the only one to have the pleasure, only amplified it. 

“Fuck,” Harry said. “you’re a natural.” 

Louis’ butterfly blush deepened by six shades and his eyes glassed at the appraisal.

“You’re teasing me!” 

“No, baby. I’m serious! That was an incredible first go of it. You took me down like you knew what you were doing and listened to everything I said. I would have never known had you not told me.”

“Well, does it bother you?” 

“What? Knowing you’ve never had sex before?” 

Louis nodded as he curled his hands into the fabric of his robe.

“No. Of course that doesn’t bother me. Your choice to wait belongs to you and I’ll respect it as your partner.”

Louis visibly winced once more, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“It’s not by choice, necessarily. I want to have sex, and I _have_ wanted to have sex with other partners, there’s just something in the way. A little insecurity of mine.”

The room went silent again and Louis tightened the small robe around his body. It was hard to watch him shell himself off and slip right into a guarded head space. Harry instinctively reached out to soothe - scratching lightly at the nape of Louis’ neck. 

“We don’t have to rush into anything.” Harry said as he pressed his nose into Louis’ hair. “I want you to enjoy every second of it when the time is right.”

The low timbre of his voice sent Louis into a shiver. He smiled as Harry kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. They shared a kiss, soft and slippery. Their mouths pressed for what felt like an hour. The angle was awkward, but Harry only squeezed him tighter, and sprinkled love onto his shoulder.

“That’s really sweet, thank you,” Louis pulled away slightly, putting enough space between them to look Harry in the eyes. “But I would like to enjoy some bits of it right now, if you want to.”

“I’m up for anything with you.” Harry said. “Whatever you want me to do.”

Louis smirked with a glimmer in his eyes and carefully removed Harry’s hand from around his waist. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it slowly. A few barely there pecks brushed along the dip and rise of Harry’s warm knuckles and down the lines of his bones. He kissed his fingers. He pressed his lips against the length of each of them and moved down to his palm. Louis nibbled at the tip of his index and slowly moved to suck. 

The warmth of his mouth was sensual and reminiscent of the night Louis swallowed Harry down for the first time. He sucked with tight suction and let his tongue greedily swirl around his skin. Louis was just as messy now as he added another digit alongside the first, soaking Harry’s fingers with saliva. Harry curled them gently against the back of Louis’ tongue and watched as he gagged on them slightly. Louis’ eyes welled with tears as he slurped and sucked the length of them down. Harry watched him in awe.

The feeling was hot. Harry’s hard cock throbbed at the thought of being the only person to have Louis’ mouth in such an intimate way. He selfishly wanted to keep it like that and indulge in every last one of Louis' firsts. 

“Look at you,” Harry said as he spread his wet fingers inside Louis’ mouth. “You’d do anything for it.”

Louis slipped his lips off with a frustrated whimper and moved to straddle Harry’s thighs. Frantically, he tugged down the zip of Harry’s trousers and got a hand in his pants until his cock was out free. Louis’ dainty little fingers wrapped around him made his dick look quite massive, and Harry bit down on a growing self-assured smile as Louis thumbed at the tip of it. 

“So big,” Louis sang his praises. “M’not sure if this will ever fit inside of me.” 

Harry’s eyes rolled back as Louis stroked his prick and ego all the same. The thought of pushing inside of Louis’ hole, unclaimed, untouched, wet, hot, and pristine, made Harry pulse heatedly in Louis’ hand.

The slick of Harry’s fingers dripped down to his knuckles, reminding him he had a nearly naked boyfriend in his lap and natural lube to work with. He tugged at the knot in Louis’ robe, as to ask for permission. He wanted it undone and off of him, to be able to see Louis purely before him. Louis shook his head however, and only placed Harry’s hand behind him. 

“Can I touch you?” Harry asked, understanding. “I’ll go slow.”

“ _Please_.”

Harry tilted his chin up and pressed a kiss to a Louis’ neck as he carefully secured his hands at the base of Louis’ hips. Slowly, he rucked up the robe material into one hand and caressed his arse cheek with the other. Louis jumped at the new sensation and squeezed Harry’s cock in the process. Harry matched Louis’ intensity in his own grip and both of them groaned desperately against each other.

The feel of Louis was soft and plushy. Thick like the best parts of him. His lithe, supple, skin was all Harry wanted to grab onto and knead until it turned a bright angry red. But in his right mind, he knew to slow it down, and get Louis used to the feeling of just having someone out their hands on him. Harry kissed his nose, caressed below his tailbone, and gently ran his fingertips under the crease of his bum. Louis shuddered at the movement and lost the barely there rhythm he had whilst corkscrewing Harry’s cock to a finish. It didn’t matter. Harry still continued as he took Louis in by the lips with a feverish tongue and grabbed his backside softly. 

Gasps filled the room as Louis chased Harry’s hands behind him, stunned out of a proper kiss. Harry only smirked as Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as a consequence to the gentle groping, and relentless kisses. With a generous peck to his temple, Harry slowly teased over the line of Louis’ opening, and dipped his finger in. 

Louis jolted forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. His nails dug softly into the broad muscles of his back as Harry used his spit slick finger to rub steadily between Louis’ smooth cheeks, preparing him for what was to come. 

He knew it wouldn’t be enough though.

“Baby,” Harry addressed him. “Need lube if I’m going to do this right.”

With a whine, Louis leaned over towards his bedside, and pulled the lube from between his mattress. He handed it over to Harry with a kiss on his lips and a smile that radiated warmth. Harry was glad to see Louis enjoying himself, all flushed golden, and hazy eyed. He kissed Louis once more and began to drizzle the cool substance over his hole.

The drag was smoother with it and Harry could finally feel just how soft and silky Louis was beneath his fingers. He trembled at the feel of him and how well he cleaned his skin. Harry desperately wanted a taste, or even just a look, but he continued to tease at the awkward angle anyway — seemingly driving Louis wild.

The fact that no one else had ever had the pleasure of touching Louis the way Harry was, baffled him. The thought of being the only one immensely turned Harry on but also had him questioning _why_. Louis was kind and intelligent, had a natural sex appeal and a quiet innocence about him. It only made Harry want to corrupt him a bit - take him out of his books, push him to his limits, and find out just how truly filthy he was. Harry couldn’t fathom how others didn’t feel the same.

With that, Harry pushed his fingertip past the ring of tension, and watched carefully as Louis’ face went from pained to pleasured.

“Has anyone ever fingered you before?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Louis shuddered. “Only myself, but my hands are nothing like yours.”

Harry groaned. He could easily imagine Louis three fingers deep and frustrated. His hands were small in comparison to Harry’s and any angle he could attempt would never satisfy him the way Harry’s hands could. 

With that thought, Harry curled his finger forward at an awkward angle, and smirked when Louis whimpered out his name. There was no greater sound in Harry’s mind. His cock throbbed in time with Louis’ moans and bubbled messily with stimulated precome. Louis attempted to wrap a hand around him, but was quickly reduced to jelly as Harry wiggled in another finger. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned. “Right there. That’s— _oh_ that feels so good.”

There was a small cramp in Harry’s wrist, but he pushed forward, and crooked his fingers deeply inside Louis anyway. The cry that followed was well worth the twinge of pain in his tendons and Harry desperately moved to hear it again. He slid his fingers in and out, and spread them wide enough for Louis to hiss.

“Does that feel good?” Harry teased as Louis swiveled back against his fingers. Louis hid his burning face into Harry’s shoulder but continued to bounce his arse rhythmically. “You’re so tight and wet. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

Harry shoved his fingers forward and Louis unexpectedly came on a whimper. Harry likely wouldn’t have noticed, but he felt sticky warmth against his clothing, and Louis’ fluttering hole clenched tightly around him. It was _stunning_. Louis went still, rigid, and breathless. All without his cock being touched. 

Harry milked his prostate through it. His fingers curled and prodded until Louis was a panting shivering mess, crying out softly in his lap. Harry kissed his trembling frame, rocked Louis’ body to a soothing rhythm, and slipped his fingers out, leaving him empty.

A bit of foreplay was all it took to get Louis off. Harry had to bite his knuckles at just how enticing and appealing the fact of that was. Louis was so innocent and had so much more pleasure left to feel. Harry couldn’t wait to be the only one to guide him through it all and build him up in every way he could.

“You liked that didn’t you, baby. All you needed were a couple fingers to stuff yourself with and you were ready to come all over me. That was good for you, wasn’t it?”

Louis nodded, pulling his head out of the crook of Harry’s neck. “It’s never been that good.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s cock jumped. 

Louis nodded, simpered, and adjusted his robe over himself again. Harry could see the wet patch, but could also see that Louis wasn’t ready to be vulnerable in that way, just yet, and for him that was okay. Instead, Louis crawled backwards on his knees, and moved himself down Harry’s body until his mouth brushed over the hard line of his cock. He took the attention off of himself and blasted the spotlight over Harry.

“Guide me.” Louis said.

Harry happily obliged.

—

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the other night.”

Ever since Harry had helped Louis come undone with a flick of his wrist, he had noticeably become clingier. Louis was currently hanging off of Harry’s arm, rubbing the muscles of his chest, and batting his lashes far more than usual. His hands hadn’t stopped touching Harry since the moment they met up for a pub night out and both of them were slowly starting to lose their composure.

“Yeah?” Harry said with a tight voice. “What about it?”

“Just how much I loved it, and how I can’t get your words off my mind.”

Harry raised a brow, same side as his smirk. Dirty talk in the bedroom was always something he was skilled at and more than definitely into, but he couldn’t recall laying it on thick that night. If anything, he remembered being more cautious.

“What did I say that you liked?”

“I—,” Louis bit his lip shyly as he let Harry’s arm go and instead stepped in between his open legs. His face was hidden as he leaned up to whisper. Harry only pulled him in closer. “I really liked it when you humiliated me a bit. I haven’t stopped thinking about how desperate I was for you and how you weren’t afraid to tease me for it. It made me feel so inexperienced and like I was taken care of, and I knew I was. I just really love how that made me feel. I love your confidence.”

Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hips, wanting to feel more. 

“That was hot for me too,” he said. “I love how eager you get and how easily you’re able to get off. I didn’t want to push you too far with the teasing though.” 

“You didn’t. Honestly, I wish you would have taken it even further.” Louis pulled back. His eyes averted Harry’s and instead strayed towards his lips. “And when you called my hole tight and wet, I _loved_ that bit. That’s what really got me off and what has been.”

Harry smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ll keep that in mind then—“

“I also wouldn’t mind if you took that a step further, as well.”

Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s shirt, eyes now fully elsewhere. Harry was pleased with just how much Louis had shared with him already, but he was curious about this, and pressed further.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked.

Louis was quiet for a long moment. His teeth bit against his lips a dozen times and his hands fully wrapped themselves in Harry’s shirt. But Harry continued to hold him with lack of judgement and uninterrupted patience. Eventually, Louis mustered up the courage to seek out Harry’s eyes, and keep them locked there. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you feminized me a bit. I’m actually really into that when I’m getting myself off on my own.” Louis said. “You can call my tight wet hole a cunt if you want. I wouldn’t be mad at you.”

Harry’s features spread a mile wide between them. He could have never predicted that Louis would be secure enough, this early on, to share something so deep within him, eye to eye. Not to mention, a shared interest of Harry’s that he normally wouldn’t admit to his partner out loud. It was unfortunate that they were sat in the middle of a pub instead of in the bedroom acting it out. Harry couldn’t wait to ruin him. 

“I—yeah, I can do that for you. For _us,_ I mean.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Of course not, it’s sexy, Lou.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hips tightly. “I’m into it just as much as you. Maybe even more.”

The two of them laughed into a kiss as the earth shifted between them. It was clear to Harry that he had earned Louis’ trust, and would need to treat it delicately. There was no judgement in his heart when it came to him, but he needed Louis to know that as well.

“I have one more thing I need to show you, but I can’t do it here.”

“Alright,” Harry eyed him with a quizzical look. Louis only nodded. “Where then?”

“At mine, tomorrow. Pack an overnight.”

—

**_Lock the door behind you on your way in._**

Harry read the last minute text sent to him and tucked his phone back into the pocket of his rucksack. He was just around the corner from Louis’ flat and the sloshy grey snow stuck to the bottom of his shoes. He couldn’t wait to get in bed next to him. The colder weather had Harry longing to cuddle up to a warm body and he happened to be on his way to the best one. 

There was an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach as he considered the conversation they last had. Harry couldn’t put his finger on what else Louis had to show him and why he wanted to do it privately. It dawned on him that he had been so wrapped up in trying to figure it out, that he glossed over the fact that Louis asked him to stay over. Louis had never done that. Not even once. No matter how late Harry stayed in their limited time together, Louis always insisted that they sleep separately, in their own homes. 

The realization excited Harry and he walked with a bit more pep up the stairs to Louis’ flat. The knob twisted easily as it was unlocked just like Louis said. Harry wiped his snowy boots on the inside mat and turned to the lock the door behind him. 

“Louis?” Harry called out.

“In here.”

His welcoming voice came from within his room and Harry sprung into walking over. Louis’ flat was warm and cozy, all the lights dim, and every curtain drawn. Harry sidestepped it all in favor of Louis. He slipped down the hall, rounded the corner, and found that Louis’ door was slightly cracked open. Harry didn’t hesitate to step inside.

“Hey—“

The view before him was gorgeous, yet it was utterly unexpected. Louis was sitting down at the edge of his bed, legs crossed, dressed in only a pair of sheer, white, sleeping shorts. He had his arms back behind him, with his chest and sweet belly out on display. Harry dropped his overnight bag to the floor and let a smile spread over his face. Louis tilted his pretty little head on his shoulder. A not so innocent smirk on his lips.

“Hi.” he whispered.

“Hi,” Harry stepped forward. “Am I dreaming?”

Harry glanced around the room to find sets of candles lit and the bed stripped of unnecessary duvets. Something had been planned here, and Harry was beginning to think he would like the outcome. Louis placed Harry’s attention back on him by grabbing his belt, and puckering his lips up for a kiss. Harry stepped to him, pushed him back against the sheets, and fell gently on on top of him.

The two of them clambered up the bed as their mouths opened without restraint. Harry gently sucked on Louis’ tongue and bit the delicate corner of his bottom lip. Louis spread his legs open, allowing Harry to slot himself comfortably in the warmth of his lap. Moans were exchanged on the edge of their lips. Hands tangled in hair and clothing. Harry had quickly warmed up from the frigid air outdoors and was desperate to get something off. 

Harry slid his shoes off as he trailed his lips down towards Louis’ neck. He stopped for a quick nibble and sucked at the skin there. Reluctantly, Harry sat up on his knees and began to unbutton his thick winter coat.

Louis looked up at him, rubbing his hands nervously over the curve of his tummy. Harry watched the motion and bit his lip harshly. He wanted to bite him there and quickly soothe it with licks and kisses. He wanted to push down those sweet little ruffled shorts, and have him all spread out and bare. Harry peaked below Louis’ waistline as he slipped off his thick coat, and only then noticed he could see everything. 

Clearly Louis’ cock was hard and had stained his white chiffon, but he was still small, _noticeably_ small, and had a tiny pink ribbon tied around his base. 

“Remember when I told you I have one more thing to show you? And I couldn’t do it in the pub.” 

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away, but still he answered. “I—yeah. What was that about?”

“This,” Louis said rubbing a hand over his front. “My little insecurity.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ wrists from hiding what he intended to show, and pinned them down against the bed. Louis’ little cock was flushed beneath the sheer material and leaned slightly to the left. The size of him was captivating. So small and compact, similar to his body frame, and dressed in a cute silk ribbon. Harry moved his hands and began to trace under the hem of Louis’ shorts, teasing, but not touching.

“So pretty,” Harry complimented. “Can I see?”

Louis’ fingers fidgeted at his sides, and his cheeks turned a deep red, but quietly he whispered a _yes_. Harry ran his hands up against Louis’ thighs and squeezed a handful of his brilliant skin. Slowly, he dragged his hands back out, and tucked his fingers under the tension of his waistband. Harry could sense Louis was nervous by how shaky and chill ridden his legs were. He rubbed them softly, whispered gentle praises, and reminders that he was okay. Harry leaned down to kiss him, then sprinkled kisses over his chest, and slowly slipped the sheer garment right off of his shivering hips. 

Louis’ naked body was incredible. Not a single flaw in sight. The pink bow around his cock only highlighted how tiny he actually was, from his shoulders, to his hands, to his petite little ankles. Every inch of him was itty-bitty and Harry wanted to feel their size difference beneath him. 

“Are you turned off by it?” Louis watched Harry with concerned eyes. “You aren’t saying anything. You aren’t doing much of anything either.”

“Louis, I—“ Harry couldn’t string together meaningful words for the life of him. His filthy one track mind was too busy picturing Louis in different positions and tiny lingerie, and his cock did about all the same. “You’re beautiful,” he settled on. “I want you to touch me right here.”

Harry grabbed a handful of his prick and inadvertently rubbed off a bit of the edge. Louis sat up slowly, examined his bulge, and carefully reached forward to squeeze the front of Harry’s trousers. His delicate little hands smoothed over the zip and towards the right where Harry’s cock reached his pocket. Harry’s breath left his lungs as Louis’ fingers traced over the thick vein of his underside and cupped him hotly with his palm.

“That’s what you do to me,” Harry said. “That’s how fucking perfect I think you are.”

“Harry,” Louis’ eyes welled up as he bit his lip over a wobbly smile. He didn’t want to cry, it was obvious. He wanted to indulge in this moment and make it special for the both of them. “Get your kit off, I want you to fuck me.”

Harry rushed in for a big messy kiss, and happily obliged with what Louis asked of him. He quickly popped open the buttons of his shirt and threw it over his shoulders, hurriedly wrestled down the front his zip, and kicked his confining pants across the room. He smoothed his hair back from his eyes and then carefully dipped back between Louis’ legs. 

Without a thought, Harry began to touch him. He wrapped his hands around the small of his throat, caressed the subtle rise of his chest, and followed his body’s sweet curves until he reached the thick of his legs. Harry tugged carefully at the pink silk of the tie around Louis’ cock, and made his slit drip steadily.

“What a pretty little clit you have,” Harry spoke carefully, watching Louis' eyes for any sign of discomfort. “All sticky and wet, just for me.”

Louis gasped at his wording and thrust his hips up for more contact. Harry didn’t give into him, however, he only tightened the knot of the bow, and instead wrapped a fist around his own dick. His hand twisted over his hard length as he crawled forward, and lined himself up against Louis’ ribbon clad penis. 

The contrast of them was stark. Louis’ tip was flushed and red, and was only darkening with the pressure of the small knot. Harry’s cock was thick, long, and mildly pink - mostly taking up all the space between them. Louis bucked up and rubbed their hardness together. The glide of it was soft but the feeling between them was frantic. Harry couldn’t rub off hard enough. He pressed his cock head firmly against Louis' balls and rigorously dragged it back up. The silk of the pink bow caught against his tip and Harry uncontrollably rut forward. 

Louis gained immense pleasure from Harry stroking him with his massive cock. The hard length was enough for him to get off on but he knew he couldn’t finish that way. 

“Harry—” Louis whined. 

“Look at you.” Harry cut him off to tease. “So wet from just this alone. I wonder if you’d be as soaked if I went down on you and played with your cunt a little.”

Louis couldn’t form actual words, but instead was a nodding, blubbering, mess. Harry shook his head with a sure smile on his face. _Eager_ , he whispered, but laid flat on his front anyway. Louis instinctively spread his legs as Harry lined his face with his hole. The look of it was slick and shiny, and somewhat gaping. Enough evidence for Harry to conclude that Louis fingered himself before this, and possibly hadn’t come yet.

“Fuck, Louis, I’m really into this.” Harry reminded before he went any further. “Tell me how you feel about it.”

“Amazing,” Louis panted. “So, so, good, Harry. Please—just take control. I trust you.”

Harry kissed Louis’ thigh hard since he was unable to reach his lips. Harry was nervous and teetering on the edge, but Louis’ trust in him restored his confidence, and excited him on a new level.

With permission granted, Harry spread Louis’ arse with his hands, and pushed his thighs to a strained position. His pink little hole puckered up as Harry kissed around it and sucked it into his mouth. The taste of Louis was _sweet_. His skin was like the warmth and fragrance of springtime and Harry longed to indulge further. 

Slowly, his tongue slipped into his fluttering hole, and his fingers moved to massage Louis’ dick. He didn’t grip it like he typically would for a cock, instead he rubbed him up and down with two fingers to emulate playing with a clit, and the feel of that made Louis squirm.

“Such a pretty pussy.” Harry said between filthy swipes of his tongue. “All wet and ready for my cock.”

Louis broke into a cry of a pleasured sound. His moans all blended into each other and his hands laced harshly into Harry’s hair. The sharp tug alone was motivation enough to push his face even further into Louis’ hole, and prod his tongue in any way he could. Harry suddenly remembered he was the only one to ever do this. The only one to ever make Louis feel this good.

He sunk two fingers in alongside his mouth, and smiled at the way Louis clenched around him. Harry was positive Louis could come like this, but he wanted to push more. 

“So tight.”

Harry latched his mouth onto Louis’ thighs then quickly onto Louis’ belly. He sucked marks into both of them as he wiggled his long fingers in and out of Louis’ wet hole. The bruises looked good on him and Harry thought to decorate him with more. He bit down carefully at the plushiest part of Louis’ tummy and quickly soothed him as he made him hiss.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whimpered. “I’m—I’m close.”

With that revelation Harry stopped massaging his prick and instead tugged down on the dainty pink ribbon. Louis gasped on an empty moan and squeezed his thighs tightly around Harry. The pull was just enough to take the edge off without getting Louis off completely.

Harry got up to his knees and adjusted Louis on the bed. He fluffed a pillow under his hips and used another for under his shoulders. Harry took a long look at Louis and found him glassy eyed and smiling. The kisses that followed was the sweetest one there had ever been, and Harry slipped into it with ease.

Louis wrapped his arms around him with the warmth of a lover and squeezed tightly as if to say _I need you_. The feeling was reciprocated. Harry knew he loved this boy.

As their embrace grew into something heavier, Harry blindly fished around for lube and a condom. He recalled Louis pulling it from between his mattress the other night, so he leaned over to search, and found what he was looking for there. 

Louis watched with rosy cheeks as Harry ripped the foil with his teeth and slid the protection smoothly over his cock. He flipped the lid of the lube open, pulled out Louis’ hand, and made him spread the substance over his long, hard, length. The feeling of his small hand was remarkable. Harry was almost ready to come at just how big his dick looked in comparison. 

”You’re so fit,” Louis whimpered. “This is going to split me open.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” Harry smirked. “How else would I pop your little cherry?”

It was juvienial, and ridiculous, but it got Louis to laugh and relax a little under Harry’s gaze. With a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead, Harry lined himself up with Louis’ slick hole, and let his cockhead rest there. The feel of it was overwhelming. Harry wished he could experience this raw, skin on skin, but he knew that time would eventually come.

“How many fingers did you give yourself?” Harry asked.

Louis let his eyes flutter shut as Harry teased his prick between his cheeks.

“Four,” he whispered. “I wanted to be able to fit all of you.”

Harry faltered at the thought of Louis nearly a hand deep inside himself, prepping for the size of Harry. It was something he would need to see in the flesh, but until then, Louis needed him now. 

“You couldn’t wait, could you? You had to stuff yourself with something.” Harry pestered. “Those pretty little fingers will never satisfy you like I will.”

Harry pressed forward, applying the slightest pressure to Louis’ hole with his tip. Louis was already trembling. His breath was visibly caught in his chest. Harry soothed a hand over his forehead, through his hair, and over his cheekbone. He leaned forward and kissed Louis on the lips, one, two, three times. _Keep breathing_ , he instructed, _it will feel better in a minute, I promise_.

Louis nodded through hazy eyes and wrapped his hands around the back of Harry’s neck. The heat between them was thick and suffocating. Harry breathed heavily as he pushed past the walls of Louis’ tightness, and slipped into him fully. Both of them shuddered at the sensation. Louis hissed at the burn of his arse being stretched open and Harry moaned around his cock being hugged.

Everything was warm. Their sweaty chests, their aching muscles, the huffs of air mixed between them. Harry adjusted himself to place his elbows on each side of Louis’ head, and dropped a kiss in between them. Louis was hard clenched around him and his little cock was standing fully stiff by now. Harry ogled it, and decided to distract Louis from the stretch by gently playing with it. He dipped his thumb into the slit and loosely tugged on the little ribbon wrapped around it. Harry hadn’t stopped to appreciate how sweet and endearing it was. Louis took the time to dress his prick up and keep himself hard, all for Harry to see. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. 

“You feel so good,” Harry moaned as he slowly inched out and pushed back in. “Your tight little cunt can take it.”

Harry thrust forward, and felt out Louis’ reaction. He curled his legs behind Harry and crossed them at the ankle. His nails scratched gently against the muscles of his broad back and he breathily whispered _harder._

With caution, Harry began to fuck into him. Over and over, his cock slid half way out and rammed back in with a purpose. Each heavy thrust knocked the breath out of Louis and had him whimpering for more. His chest and the flesh of his belly bounced with the motion, along with his tiny cock and the ribbon tied around it. Harry latched his mouth around a nipple and used a free hand to fondle the other. 

“Love your tits,” Harry said as he sucked a mark into his chest. “Perky little things.”

Louis whimpered incoherently and thread his fingers through the roots of Harry’s hair. He yanked solidly as Harry picked up the pace and bit down around his nipple. Skin slapped against skin. The headboard beat against the wall. All of the vivid sounds coming from their love making went straight to Harry’s head. 

“Harry!” Louis cried out as he tightened his body around him. “ _Fuck_ , right there. Don’t stop—please, don’t stop.“

Harry planted himself on his knees and began to fuck Louis senseless. His moans were entirely too loud and Louis’ neighbors would definitely know Harry’s name by morning, but that didn’t deter Harry, if anything it made him fuck harder. 

“Not so pure anymore, are you?” Harry panted through each thrust. “Come on my cock, sweetheart” he said as he pulled the pink little ribbon loose. “Make a fucking mess of yourself.”

Louis tightened around him. Every limb clung to Harry as the peak of his pleasure threatened to spill over.

“I love you—“ 

Louis shouted his contentment as he came untouched, full of Harry’s cock. Come sprinkled over the bite marks of his belly and dripped down to where Harry was still thrusting in him back and forth. The love declaration made Harry’s balls swell and he along with Louis came at the sound of it.

“Fuck,” Harry managed through greedy thrusts and words caught in his chest. “Louis, I—“

He bit his tongue as he drilled his hips forward one last time. He milked the two of them absolutely dry and could feel his softening member become sensitive. The effort he put in finally caught up to him, and his elbows dropped along with the rest of his body. Their skin stuck together as both of them caught their breath in a lazy embrace.

Louis panted heavily and slowly ran his shaking fingers through Harry’s hair. The movement was soft and comforting, and it brought Harry back down from his post coital high. He felt kisses on the side of his cheek, then felt his lips trail slowly to the column of his neck. Harry lifted slightly and slid his cock carefully from Louis’ arse. His whine was slightly pained and that was all it took for Harry to snap out of it.

“Baby,” he whispered. “That was incredible. You did so well. Are you good? Y’feeling alright?” 

“My bum feels a bit empty,” he laughed. “But I’ve never felt better.”

Harry laid down next to Louis and pulled him up over his chest. Both of their hearts were aligned and were still beating in time with their breaths. Harry soothed a hand down Louis' body, calming him, and rocking him gently. Both of them sank into the comfort of each other like it was the easiest thing they could ever do.

“I love you too, you know.” Harry said. “Don’t go thinking I missed that bit.”

“Did I say that?” Louis asked. “Oh, I meant to say I love your cock.”

Harry burst into a full belly laugh and gave Louis a well deserved slap to the arse. Both of them giggled for a minute there in the comfort of their own universe. Louis laid his chin against Harry’s chest and stared deeply into his eyes.

“I feel really safe with you.” Louis said. “I know I can tell you anything now, including how I feel about us. You just so happened to fuck the _I love you_ , out of me. I was holding out trying to get you to admit that first, you’re too good though.”

“You’re such a shit.” Harry laughed once more and wrapped Louis in a tight embrace. “I do though, and I think I have for a while, before all of this. And I can’t wait to do this again and again, like it’s the first time all over.”

Louis kissed him sweetly and moved to straddle his thighs over Harry’s torso. Just a week ago, Harry couldn’t have imagined that this scenario would be real. Louis bare before him in more ways than one, assured and secure in who he was as his partner. Harry couldn’t wait to watch him the two of them grow.

“Why wait until then?” Louis smirked. “Let’s start right now.”

—

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 26: Louis has a little penis and he’s ashamed of it. He is still a virgin and no one knows it, not even his best friend Harry. They share a room and go to the same university, during a truth or dare things happen and their relationship start to change. Eventually Harry makes Louis love his cute dick. Size difference kink (hung Harry) and humiliation kink maybe?
> 
> To everyone looking forward to this specific plot, I apologize for plucking out a few major parts of it. I am only comfortable writing certain ages and I tried my best to mold this au around that. I really hope you’ll enjoy it anyway and thank you to whoever sent this in!
> 
> Twitter: @SMRWlNE


End file.
